Ryol Kunotte
Ryol Kunotte (リホオウ クノツトエ, Rihoou Kunotsutoe) is an independent mage, and a master of a sword style called Tsukiakari Ryu. Appearance Ryol has red-brown eyes. He has brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His face expressions are ususally calm and tranquil, though he is rarely seen with a small smille. Ryol is quite tall, and has a lean-build. He carries two sword on his back, a Baselard and a Tsuriakari Katana. His upper clothes are a white cloak with blue stripes. Inside the white cloak he has a black t-shirt and a red tie. Ryol's lower clothes are white pants and black shoes. As a kid Ryol wore a school uniform-like ripped clothes but it didn't have a tie and his hair was shorter, and he only wore a Baselard on his back. He had the same lean-build but he was smaller then he is now. His lower clothes were black jeans and black shoes. Personality History Synopsis Main Character Side Character Supporting Character Antagonist Relationships Dantaiga Hodue Dantaiga Vaneth Jos Equipment Weapons Baselard: (One-Handed) Tsurugi: (One-Handed) Zanbato: (Two-Handed) Ninjato: (One-Handed) Tonfa: (One-Handed) Tanto: (One-Handed) Tsuriakari Katana: (One-Handed) Schweizersäbel: (One-Handed) Kampilan: (One-Handed) Zweihänder: (Two-Handed) Armor Wind Brigandine: Cloth garment, generally canvas or leather, lined with small oblong steel plates to the fabric. (Heavy) *'Wind Boost' Sound Bevor: Worn with a sallet to cover the jaw and throat (extending somewjat down the sternum). May also cover the back of neck if bassinet rather than a sallet. May be solid or made of lames. Sometimes worn with a gorget.(Heavy) *'Sound Boost' *'Kunotte Cloak': More Armors coming soon. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magic Power: Master Sensor: Master Acrobatic Skills: Enhanced Reflexes: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Speed: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: E'nhanced Strength:' Keen Intellect: Master Swordmanship Specialist: Magical Abilities Sword Magic: : Sword Magic "Tsukiakari Ryu" *''Tsuriakari Ryu'', Phantom Rally: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Full Moon Dance: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Crescent Slash: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Moon Crusher: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', 9 Moons of Heaven: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', 9 Moons of Hell: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', 9 Moons of Earth: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', 9 Moons of Galaxy: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', 9 Moons of Middle: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Moon Owl: *''Tsukiakari Ryu'', Moon Shadow: *'Two Blade ''Tsuriakari Ryu, Two Moons': *'Two Blade Tsuriakari Ryu, Galacticum''' *'Two Blade ''Tsuriakari Ryu, Lunarity''' *'Two Blade ''Tsuriakari Ryu, Lunar Eclipse''' *'Two Blade ''Tsuriakari Ryu, Moon's Death''' *'Two Blade ''Tsuriakari Ryu, Double Eclipse': *'Two Blade Ultimate Tsuriakari Ryu, Moon Galactic Shower': *'Two Blade Ultimate Tsuriakari Ryu, Lunar Unlimitus': *'Two Blade Ultimate Tsuriakari Ryu, Lunar Unlimitus Cancel': *'Fortified Unlimited Ultimate Two Bladed Tsuriakari Ryu, Dosen Moahao''' Darkness Magic: : Darkness Magic "Tsukiakari Ryu" Sound Magic: : Sound Magic "Tsukiakari Ryu" *'Holy Roar of ''Tsukiakari Ryu: While using one of his Tsukiakari Ryu melee sword attacks, he can emit strong ultrasonic waves from every part of his body only by saying atleast 1 word to 24 words and then scream Roar. The effects are that the opponent gets weaker, disorientated, and mostly get unconscious. (More words he says more effective the technique is.) '''Wind Magic: Wind Magic "Tsukiakari Ryu" *''Tsuriakari Ryu'', Dosen Kuohau *'Destroyed Moon Wind of ''Tsukiakari Ryu: When Ryol fails one of his ''Tsukiakari Ryu m''elee moves, he kicks his opponent and triggers the kick with wind, and then he makes his opponent fly away. '''Illusion Magic: A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range. Ryol's illusions are real, it makes his opponent(s) to not be able to smell reality, but only to smell the illusion. Heavenly Body Magic: : Heavenly Body Magic "Tsukiakari Ryu": * Tsuriakari Ryu'', Kryeoan''' Flight Magic: '''Requip: 'The Knight ': '''Nullification Magic: Quotes "You made a move, Hodue?" To Dantaiga Hodue "Lightning, well i don't know how to use lightning magic, go ask the 5th master, he knows." To Dantaiga Hodue "You learned enough, you can leave and wander around, and come back when you wan't" To Dantaiga Hodue "You look like Dantaiga, Dantaiga." To Dantaiga Vaneth Trivia Category:Independent Mage